My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/NetherLips
NetherLips is an artist and musician who was active in the pony fandom from the summer of 2011 to the summer of 2012. Netherlips has expressed a desire to be called by gender-neutral pronouns (they/them/their). Netherlips had presences on deviantArt, Ponibooru, and Tumblr while they were active in the community. They are known for their favoritism of Fluttershy and Rarity and contempt of Spike and Rainbow Dash, often showing such in their art works. They used to be known as alienfingers until they deleted their DeviantArt account by that name in mid-June 2011, registering the NetherLips account a few days later. They have written a number of short pieces of fan fiction, the longest of which is spike is sad and kills himself. NL is known for having an affiliation with brony musician JackleApp and artist applebeans as well as for their musical collaborations with Renard Queenston such as GABBERSTÄG.__TOC__ Art style NetherLips most often draws their art in a very crude manor with MS Paint, and uses the Futura typeface. They also occasionally depict the characters as deformed blob-creatures; so-called by one Anon as "Marshmallowy Moe-Blobs". As of August 13th, 2012, NetherLips has shut down their DA account permanently. Season 2 (NetherLips style) Prior to season 2, Netherlips published a handful of crude drawings with odd work titles and playful deconstructions of the show and its characters. For instance, they jokingly "predicted" season two's first episode to be about Rainbow Dash, simply by virtue of her being the most popular character. Another potential episode centered around the Cutie Mark Crusaders trying to implicate Princess Celestia in the mysterious disappearance of Rainbow Dash, when in fact Rainbow had merely been lazy and slept in. Music NetherLips also makes music under the aliases Futret. Genrewise, it's electronic dubstep/mischiefcore. Futret first became known after the June 2011 release of a short album dedicated to the Cupcakes fanfiction. He released a full Friendship is Magic album in February 2012, titled BALLS OUT MAGIC [MLP:FML]. Retirement In the summer of 2012, Netherlips deleted their DeviantArt page, deleted their pony askblog on Tumblr, and ceased uploading pony-related music on their Futret Bandcamp page.http://futret.bandcamp.com/ Netherlips also retired the alias "Netherlips" with their exit of the pony fandom, and from then on only used the names AxisAxis and Futret for their musical work, and Bow-House for their artwork. Though Netherlips had exited the pony fandom, they maintained a strong online presence through twitter and Tumblr. NL had Tumblr blogs for each of their active aliases, Futret for their non-pony fandom music, AxisAxis for experimental and instrumental music, and Bow-House for visual art. NL additionally had the blog Shriekajika for non-artistic personal posts and discussion, as well as B-o-n-e-r-i-n-g for NSFW content and discussion of sexuality and fetishes. In the fall of 2013, after battling through depression and suicidal thoughts, Netherlips made the decision to cut themself off from the internet once again. NL deactivated all of the above mentioned blogs and their related twitter accounts, replacing them with explanations that the fandoms and communities they had been immersed in were taking a major toll on their mental health, and that they were unlikely to return. Netherlips' current online presence is very small, though there is occasional activity on their AxisAxis Facebook Page where they post updates on their music, as well some videos of live performances. These videos are hosted on their Kestrel Bennett Youtube channel. They also use the Kestrel Bennett name to publish some of their design work on Cargocollective. External links *Futret's bandcamp *AxisAxis's bandcamp *Kestrel Bennett's design work *NetherLips on deviantArt *pony tumblr